1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an analysis method and an analysis system. Particularly, the invention relates to a fluid analysis method and a fluid analysis system.
2. Related Art
When developing a micro total analysis system (μTAS), it is vital and indispensible to be able to analyze the properties inside the microfluidics in order to incorporate the micro total analysis system to a boarder and more complex line of designs.
However, the analysis methods commonly used in pervious studies are limited to either two-dimensional or steady measurements. For example, although a micro-particle imaging velocimetry (μPIV) technique or a fluorescent method may provide velocity measurements or mixing quantitation of a full flow field, it is only applicable to two-dimensional (2D) measurements. On the other hand, a confocal laser scanning microscopy technique can be applied to the three-dimensional (3D) measurements. Nevertheless, it is flawed by the vast cost and the limitation of the slow scanning rate.